


Put it all on me

by buckyownsmylife



Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Ass up, Captain kink, Cum Eating, F/M, Face down, I don’t think so, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex (F), Plot Twist, Smut, a lot of dirty talk, but just to be sure, curse words, doggy, it’s just ‘cause Steve likes to tease the reader for her sexual desires, light degradation?, p in v, poly!Steve, really dominant!Steve, spitting kink, talks of threesome, very little dirty talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where Steve fucks you in a bar’s bathroom.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble to fulfill the prompts for kinktober day 30: spitting kink + mirror sex.

It was rough and fast and I had no idea Steve could fuck like this. Wildly and animalistic, like he was releasing all of his life’s frustrations in my body, each thrust feeling like a hateful gesture meant to bring me pain. But I reveled in it, relishing every forceful pump against my cervix, tears of pure and unadulterated joy escaping my eyes from this turn of events.  


When I joked about Steve being incapable of knowing how to get me off, I never expected to end up like this. Straining to take all of his cock in the bathroom of the bar, one of his hands on my hair while the other pawed at my breast. Mine were trying to keep me up by holding the counter in front of me, my eyes hypnotized by the image staring back at me in the mirror. 

I’d never seen myself like this. Looking so fucked out and happy at the same time, spit dripping from the corner of my mouth and lust clearly visible in my half-lidded eyes. Even worse was the image of the man behind me, a God that looked like he didn’t know mercy in the low light of the bathroom, his grip on me overwhelmingly tight, like he feared I’d run away at any second.

It was very clear that I couldn’t even if I wanted to.

Suddenly, his eyes left my ass to meet mine in the mirror, and he opened the most predatory grin I’d ever seen. “You like seeing me fuck you like the little slut you are, sweetheart?” The paradox of the names made my head swirl, but my lack of response wasn’t enjoyed by him. “Answer me.”

The loud slap he gave the right cheek of my ass echoed around the room, followed swiftly by my own moan at the sting that it left behind. “Fuck! Yes, Steve, I like it. Fuck, I love it so much.”

An abrupt pull on my hair had my back glued to his chest, his hot breath on my cheek. “What did you just call me?” Oh, shit.

“Captain! Sorry, Captain. Please, I’m sorry…” Steve kept pounding me as his eyes ran over my body through the mirror, taking notice of just how ruined I truly was.

“Oh sweetheart… I can’t wait to own you from the inside. For now, open your mouth…” All it took was his spit on my tongue to have me cum around him, but that was only the start of the night…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my dear Stacey!

Y/N’s P.O.V.

The first thing Steve did when he managed to get me inside his room was strip me completely naked, and after a few minutes of forcing me to endure his burning gaze on my exposed body, fall to his knees and pull me to accept his body between my legs.

“St-Steve!” I admonished, trying to get out of the position, knowing the cum he had deposited inside of me was going to drip on his face any second now. But all I got was a harsh slap on my ass, Steve’s blunt nails carving half-moon indentations on my skin when he secured my hips, making sure to push my legs as far away as they could get before he sat me down on his mouth. “Shit, Captain! Sorry.”

“You think you can pretend to be all coy and shy now, sweetheart?” He mocked, perfect soft lips already prying my lower ones open and he used his tongue to scoop up his own cum from inside of me, catching me by surprise. I was so surprised, in fact, that I lost control of my own leg muscles, and would have fallen face-first on the floor if it weren’t for Steve still keeping me up by his grip on my hips.

“You can’t play that innocent act with me anymore, princess. Not when you let me fuck you in a bar’s bathroom. Not when you were so eager to milk me dry.” I moaned just from hearing the good old Captain America saying such nasty things from between my legs. It felt like a dream - a dirty, too-good-to-be-true dream, and I loved every second of it.

On the off chance that this whole thing had been just a figment of my imagination, I wanted to make the most out of it. I wasn’t one for lucid dreams, so I didn’t know when it would be the next time I’d get this sort of fun again.

If it was truly happening, then, _that’s_ why I needed to cherish every single second of this experience. There was no part of me that believed I’d be able to lay with Steve freaking Rogers again after tonight. This was purely the result of hurt ego and adrenaline that was most likely still running through his body from the mission he’d been on for the last few weeks. He hadn’t had a release in a while and it was purely the combination of luck and being in the right place, at the right time, that had allowed me to cherish this opportunity. I wouldn’t fake myself into believing any differently.

Steve hummed as he tasted the combination of himself and my wetness. It felt downright depraved, and it only served to get me even wetter for him. “We taste so good together, honey. I don’t think I’ll ever want to eat my cum without yours.”

What the fuck was going on? Who was this person? I just couldn’t believe Steve was actually saying stuff like that. Through the gasps that revealed just how out of breath that situation had made me, I forced myself to let out a raspy, “You do that often?”

It made Steve laugh, still otherwise occupied with licking my wetness away, sometimes humming in a way that let me believe he truly was deeply appreciative of my taste. “You truly have no idea,” he mused, only making even more curious.

Steve’s P.O.V.

Shit, she was perfect. I was so glad her little slip up had given me the perfect opportunity to rail her in the bathroom of that bar because now that I had known how she felt and what she tasted like, there was no way I would ever let her go. And I knew just who would love this development.

“When Bucky gets home, I’m sure he’ll keep my face stuffed in your pussy, licking our remnants to clean you up before he fucks you.” This was a calculated move. I knew exactly what I was doing as I said those words and pried her lower lips open with two of my fingers, prepared to feel her clench around my tongue as she realized what I was implying.

“B-Bucky?” She repeated, and I could only chuckle against her wetness as she writhed over me. So sweet, both in taste and in personality. I can see why he had fallen for her. Such a pretty little thing, so unaware of her allure.

“Oh yeah, darling. You have no idea how badly he has wanted you.” Finally leaving her pussy to watch her face as she tried to get a grip over what I was telling, I pushed two of my fingers in her hole, listening for the sopping sounds my thrusts made as I continued my taunts.

“He’s been talking about fucking you ever since you started working at the tower, sweetheart. I was the one who originally opposed it because I didn’t think you’d be up for the things we’d like to do to you… But tonight, you’ve gone ahead and turned the tables on me, haven’t you? Thinking _I_ was the innocent one, when you’re always walking around so cutely in dresses like the one I ripped from you,” tsking, I continued, “He would have loved you in that dress, such a shame you won’t be able to wear it anymore. But I’ll buy a new one, and then you’ll let him fuck you in it, won’t you, princess? You’ll be our good girl now, huh?” I watched her orgasm hit her right before my eyes, grinning from ear to ear as I kept my movements quick and harsh against the spot that made her try to escape me. Shame, I’d never let her go.

“You’re aching for it, aren’t you, darling? Desperate to feel both of our cocks in your tiny holes, filling you from both ends. Maybe you’ll even take two at once, huh? Can’t wait to play with you until you’re so used to our cocks we’ll just slide right in, princess.” Now _my_ cock was throbbing, desperate to fill her up with more cum so I could just lick it all off again later. So, albeit reluctantly, I got up and grabbed her by the hips, throwing her on the bed before turning her around and raising her fantastic ass up.

“I think I’ll fuck you like this again. Keep grabbing this ass so I can leave my mark in it, just like I left my cum in you.” I slapped it once, watching it bounce as my handprint quickly appeared on her soft skin. Then, I yanked her up by her hair, just so I could whisper in her ear.

“Beg me for my cock, c’mon. Beg me to fill this pretty pussy.” I loved how every little thing I did left her whiny and out of breath, not to mention absolutely dripping on my bed. Perhaps she truly wasn’t prepared for all we’d do to her, but I could see now that leaving her completely mad with desire was more than half of the fun. 

“Fuck me, Captain! Please! Please, I need your cock. I need it so bad.” The pure, unadulterated need in her voice had me groaning, and I finally stopped stroking myself to push her down again before finally spearing her with my cock. It felt like ages since our fuck in the bathroom, and feeling her tight walls struggle to adjust to my thickness was torture in the best possible way.

“I can’t wait to choke you with my cock later,” I warned as I began fucking her. It didn’t take long for her arms to falter, and she fell head first on the mattress, but I didn’t stop, simply adjusted myself so I’d be laying on top of her.

“You say that like you’ll still want me.” I snorted, biting her in warning. Although I did understand where her insecurity came from, the idea of her being nothing more than a one night stand felt so ludicrous, it was impossible to keep myself from laughing as I secured her arms by her head, slowing my movements but deepening them.

“Darling, I didn’t watch Bucky cum over and over again while screaming your name only to fuck you twice and ignore you the next day. Oh no. This is how you’re going to be now, every single day for the rest of your life: filled by me or Bucky or both of us at the same time. So you better get used to the idea, and soon.”

I rested my chin on her back, softly running my fingers through her hair so I could keep it away from her face before I pulled her back for a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. “You’re ours now, sweetheart.”


End file.
